Gender Switch
by Kujyou SasoDei-Qy
Summary: Apa dengan kebiasaan satu semester menyamar jadi anak perempuan bisa membuat Deidara menjadi 'sesuatu' yang membuat 'sesuatu' jadi 'sesuatu' pada 'sesuatu? apa maksudnya in!/Aneh!/ In Progress/ Aneh Aneh dan Aneh/ END.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Chara © **岸本斉史

**COUTION!: OOC | TYPO[S] | memusingkan| disini SasoDei belum nampak percintaannya | END**

**.**

**\/**** \(****)/**** +_-Gender switch-_+ ****\(****)/ ****\/**

**.**

**Chapie #1. Taruhan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga orang pemuda tengah asyik bermain dengan PSP nya masing masing.

Merasa bosan mungkin hanya main PSP saja. Salah satu dari ketiga pemuda itu menghentikan permainan nya dan mengusul sesuatu "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Taruhan apa Sasori?" tanya seorang bersurai merah sebahu

"Begini, kita lomba makan ramen super pedas dikedai Ichiraku. Siapa yang makan paling sedikit, ya pasti kalah. Dan sebagai hukuman karena kalah, harus bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, kau gila! Tidak, aku tidak ikut, un" tolak si pemilik iris Deep blue kembali menatap layar PSP nya.

"Kau takut, Dei? Ayolah ini hanya untuk bersenang senang. Hanya untuk satu semester saja, tak lama kan?" kata Nagato

Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP "Harga diri dipertaruhkan disini, un"

"Hh~ aku tau harga diri mu sangat tinggi, Dei. Tapi belum tentu kau yang kalah, bukan?"

"Bukan begitu, Nagato. Tetap saja aku berpeluang kalah. Lagi pula bagaimana nasib yang kalah? Haruskah masuk dua sekolah sekaligus diwaktu yang sama? Tidak akan! un"

"Home schooling solusinya!" jawab seorang pemuda berambut merah pendek acak acakan, Sasori

"Benar itu! bagaimana? Dei, setuju?" tanya Nagato pada pemuda honey blonde

"Kalian berkata seolah aku yang kalah" ujar Deidara merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa seorang Deidara yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya harus mengikuti taruhan konyol macam ini

"Aku tetap tidak akan ikut. un" Lagi lagi Dei menolak dan kembali restart PSP nya

"Jadi Deidara itu takut akan kekalahan, ya? Hm." Pancing Sasori

"Jangan jadikan dirimu pecundang, Deidara." timpal Nagato

"Heee~h. Baiklah baikalah, aku ikut. Puas? un" akhirnya ia mengalah juga dengan optimis harus menang. Itupun karena ia tak suka dikatakan pecundang, makanya ia terpaksa menerimanya.

Nagato mengembangkan senyumnya begitupun dengan Sasori. Senyum kemenangan, mereka tahu sekali Deidara adalah tipe orang yang tak terlalu suka makan banyak dan selalu menjaga etika meski dihadapan mereka berdua sekalipun. Jadi sedikitnya disini yang mencolok untuk bersaing adalah Nagato dan Sasori

"Ok! Besok kita lomba, waktu pulang sekolah di kedai Ramen Ichiraku, ditunggu atau menunggu." Ucap Sasori dengan mantapnya. Ia sungguh tak sabar dengan hari esok.

#^^#

Hari tepatnya waktu yang ditunggu tiba. Di hadapan mereka telah tersedia 10 porsi Ramen jumbo super pedas.

Deidara hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat sederet mangkuk ramen itu. bisa disimpulkan, ia takut kalah, bayangkan dia nya harus menjadi seorang perempuan, berjalan dengan anggun, dan ehhm, harus memakai pakaian perempuan? Bayangkan! Tak terbayangkan kan?

"Waktunya 15 menit saja. Jika bell nya berbunyi semua harus menyudahi makannya. Baik. Waktunya mulai dari...SEKARANG! " teriak Sasori

Mereka pun makan ramen jumbo super pedas itu dengan ganas nya, ada yang tersedak, ada yang sengaja membuangnya, ada juga yang menambahkan ramen nya pada lawannya. Curang. Bell pun berbunyi, pertanda kegiatan dihentikan.

"Gyaaah~ aku kenyang sekali~" kata Nagato sembari memegangi perutnya yang membesar.

"Aku juga~ hyaahhh, kenyangnya~" sahut Sasori

"Gahh! Bibirku bengkak! Gawat! un" keluh Deidara

Setelah menunggu rasa kenyang berkurang. Nagato mendekati piring piring yang berhasil mereka habiskan.

"Sasori, 5 mangkuk!" seru Nagato ketika selesai menghitung piring yang dihabiskan Sasori

"Mangkuk ku, 4! Bagus, aku mulai takut sekarang" pemuda berambut merah sebahu itu agak merinding membayangkan ia yang akan masuk di sekolah khusus putri.

"Kalau Deidara...HA? SATU MANGKUK?" histeris Nagato ketika melihat berapa jumlah mangkuk yang dihabiskan Dei "hahhaa..HAHAHAHA~"

Glek!

Seharusnya dari awal ia tak ikut taruhan lebih tepatnya lomba konyol ini. Sekarang dipikirannya ia membayangkan tubuhnya dibalut dengan pakaian perempuan, ber makeup perempuan, dandanan menor.

Ah, tidak! Buyarkan pikiran itu. tapi, semua sudah terlanjur ia sudah kalah dalam perlombaan ini dan harus menanggung resikonya, persis seperti yang ia pikirkan. Hanya karena tak suka dikatakan Pecundang, ia rela menyamar jadi perempuan. Ini gila! Benar benar gila!

"Sudah! Hentikan taruhan membosankan ini. Tak ada gunanya juga, un " Dei menolak

Nagato menyeritkan alis "kau ini benar laki laki atau perempuan, Dei? Taruhan kecil begitu saja kau takut."

"Setelah satu semester kau bersekolah di sana, semester keduanya kau juga akan bersekolah bareng kami lagi"

"Tapi pastikan tak ada yang mengetahui ini selain kalian berdua dan aku." pemuda honey blonde itu pun pasrah dengan bujukan dan rayuan temannya. Jika sampai ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia menyamar menjadi perempuan, pilihannya adalah mati bunuh diri DITEMPAT! Itu juga.

"setelah ini kita ke Mall ya?" ajak Nagato

"untuk apa? un" tanya Dei

"membeli perlengkapan mu!" ujar Sasori pada Dei.

.

.

**\/**

**.**

**.**

Ketiga pemuda itu pun pergi ke Mall untuk membeli perlengkapan... anak perempuan.

Sasori sedang memilah milah pakaian untuk Dei. Jika dilihat dari wajah mereka, orang pasti mengira tujuan mereka belanja perlengkapan perempuan begini untuk kekasih mereka.

Tapi kenyataan berkata tidak. Saat itu Sasori berhasil memilih satu baju perempuan yang manis sekali lalu disodorkannya ke depan badan Dei. Reflek Dei menjauhkannya, bisa bisa ia dikatakan banci karena hal ini. Okeh, pakaian sudah dibeli, kini tinggal sepatu dan...pakaian dalam.

Nagato menarik mereka ke tempat khusus pakaian dalam. Tangannya mengambil sebuah bra dan ditujukan pada dada Deidara. What the what!? Tentu sang honey blonde langsung menolak.

"Deidara. Kau mau berdada besar, yang sedang, atau juga yang paling kecil?" pertanyaan bodoh Sasori keluar ia berbisik pada Dei. Kini. Harga dirinya, turun drastis di tepat ini.

"lihat! celana dalam ini tembus pandang warna ungu lagi, keren ya? Apa ini cukup untuk mu, Deidara?" pikiran perv Nagato muncul dengan cepat. Deidara hanya dapat menghela nafas menanggapi ke'udikan dua temannya ini.

"khahahaheheh hu~h" pemuda berambut merah sebahu itu menyudahi tawanya "sekarang sepatu. Ayo kita cari~!"

#^^#

"apa ini benar benar kau? Berbeda sekali..."

"whaa~ aku terpesona padamu. Ada baiknya juga kau jadi begini. Penyejuk pemandangan"

"apa maksudmu!? Hentikan omongan gila kalian! un"

Pemuda bernama Deidara itu sudah disulap menjadi seorang gadis cantik memakai wig twintail warna Honey blonde, wajah porselennya bertabur[?] kosmetik, bibirnya pun berlapis lipgloss pink. Amat menawan

"kalau kau memang perempuan, aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak awal bertemu" ucap Sasori

"hoo? Jatuh cinta padaku ya Akasuna? Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu? un" Deidara mengada ada

"walaupun aku freak aku tetap normal [apa benar? Kita lihat saja nanti]." Balas pemuda beriris Hazel

#^^#

Dua mobil itu sampai di depan sekolah khusus putri. Deidara yang dibawa Sasori langsung turun dengan malasnya.

"semoga hari mu menyenangkan. Deidara" terlihat Sasori tersenyum iblis

"oh, ya. Namamu jadi... Deidara saja." tambah Nagato

"...kalian~" Deidara hanya pasrah. Mana banyak siswi siswi lagi memandanginya. Tentu saja selain ia yang cantik, ditambah lagi dua pemuda keren yang mengantarinya.

"hey! Sasuke, kau kenal perempuan yang sana itu?" pemuda berambut hitam ikat belakang bertanya pada adiknya

"tidak,"

"tolong kau selidiki dia untukku. Karena..."

"kau jatuh cinta pada nya?" tanya sang adik yang seorang perempuan, bernama Sasuke. "baiklah, akan ku bantu"

"sudah kalian berdua cepat pergi sana! Aku muak melihat wajah kalian, un. menyebalkan"

Baru saja Deidara mengusir Sasori dan Nagato supaya cepat pergi dari hadapannya yang saat ini memakai seragam perempuan, ikat rambut twinlail lengkap dengan jepit rambut dibagian poninya.

'ughh~ pakaian ini ribet. Mana roknya pendek, ikat rambutnya menyiksa, sepatunya juga agak tinggi, un. Awas kalian berdua! Un' itulah keluhan pikiran Deidara sembari memasuki sekolah khusus putri itu. Tatapan tatapan tertuju padanya, 'apa ada yang salah, un?'

Ketika masuk, dikelas, perempuan berambut ungu menjadi teman sebangkunya. Agak aneh, perempuan itu selalu memegang punggungnya. Membuat Deidara menyeritkan dahi.

"mm, bisa tolong aku?" tanyanya pada Deidara

"ah, apa ya? un"

"braku lepas, bisa tolong kaitkan?"

Wajah Deidara mendadak membiru. 'HAAA! [iya. Tidak. Iya tidak?]

.

.

**\/**** \(****)/**** || To-Be+Continue=END [!?] || ****\(****)/ ****\/**

.

.

Apa dengan kebiasaan satu semester menyamar jadi anak perempuan bisa membuat 'sesuatu' menjadi 'sesuatu' yang membuat 'sesuatu' jadi 'sesuatu' pada 'sesuatu'? apa maksudnya in?!

Lanjutkah? Pairing bisa berubah sesuai Req...

.

.

**\(****)/ ****RhynthmQy a.k.a Kujoh SasoDei** **\(****)/** .


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Day

**Disclaimer** : Chara © 岸本斉史

Story © RhynthmQy/Kujyou SasoDei

**COUTION!**: OOC | TYPO[S] | Aneh | Memusingkan | END

.

.

'+_Gender Switch_+'

.

Baru saja Deidara mengusir Sasori dan Nagato supaya cepat pergi dari hadapannya yang saat ini memakai seragam perempuan, ikat rambut twinlail lengkap dengan jepit rambut dibagian poninya.

'Ughh~ pakaian ini ribet. Mana roknya pendek, ikat rambutnya menyiksa, sepatunya juga agak tinggi, un. Awas kalian berdua! Un' itulah keluhan pikiran Deidara sembari memasuki sekolah khusus putri itu. Tatapan dei tatapan tertuju padanya, 'apa ada yang salah, un?'

Ketika mesuk dikelas, perempuan berambut ungu menjadi teman sebangkunya. Agak aneh, perempuan itu selalu memegang punggungnya. Membuat Deidara menyeritkan dahi.

"Mm, bisa tolong aku?" tanyanya pada Deidara.

"Ah, apa ya? un"

"Braku lepas, bisa tolong kaitkan?"

Wajah Deidara mendadak membiru. 'HAAA!' "Ng~ bb-baiklah, un"

.

Chapie #2. Bad Day

.

Perempuan itu menggandeng tangan Deidara menuju toilet khusus wanita! Ini membuat Deidara semakin jengkel telah menyepakati taruhan dua orang aneh itu. begitu sampai disana, akhirnya sebuah ide muncul dipikiran Deidara untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Aa! Perutku, un~ sakiiit, un un un un!" Deidara mulai bersandiwara.

Sontak perempuan itu bertanya "Apa ada yang perluku bantu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya perlu ketoilet maaf ya, un" sandiwara berhasil. Perempuan itu mengangguk dengan cemas.

"Hyuuuh selamat, un~~~" desah pemuda cantik itu sembari bersandar di pintu toilet "awas saja kalian berdua! un" ia pun mengabil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada salah satu teman nya.

To: Sasori no danna

Subject: GILA, UN!

Aku tidak akan pernah ikut permainan kalian lagi! Un. Menyebalkan! Ugggh!.

Itulah pesannya pada Sasori, meski ia tahu bahwa Sasori tak akan membacanya sekarang, tapi setidaknya ia bisa mengeluarkan uneg unegnya.

Lalu terdengar dari luar suara anak perempuan masuk ke toilet, dan sepertinya perempuan berambut ungu itu bicara pada mereka. Ia meminta tolong pada sanak perepuan dan merekapun menyelamatkan Deidara.

"Sudah selesaikah?" suara perempuan ungu itu dari luar toilet yang sedang dipakai Deidara.

"Oh, ya. Sudah ,un" kemudian Dei keluar dengan senyumnya.

"Sudah baikan? Oh ya. Kita belum kenalankan? Namaku Konan"

"Aku Karin"

"Deidara, un"

"Deidara ya, seperti pernah dengar namanya kalau tidak salah salah satu siswa di sekolah khusus laki laki di depan sana kan? Ya tidak Karin"

'Gawaaaat. Aku lupa ganti nama, un' ia mulai cemas.

"Iya. Persis. Hanya bedanya kau perempuan dan ikat dua"

"Begini, sebenarnya itu kakakku. He'eh, kakakku, un"

"Jadi namamu?"

Kaliini pemuda cantik ini merasa terpojokan "namaku Deidara. Sementara nama kakakku itu Desora, kalian salah informasi. un"

"Oh, jadi Deisora ya... kupikir kau ada dua"

"Bagaimana kalau kita kekelas, kebetulan kita sekelaskan?"

"Ah, ya benar juga. Setelah ini olahragakan?"

"Jadi pelajaran pertama olahraga?" tanya Deidara pada Konan. Hatinya sudah ws was bagaimana jika ia berganti pakaian bersama perempuan? Kalau memang begitu... penyamarannya akan ketahuan! Ia kembali berpikir untuk alasan supaya tidak ganti baju bareng perempuan. Apa ya?.

Tak sempat berpikir Konan langsung menariknya untuk segera ganti baju dan pas memasuki ruangan itu iris Deep bluenya terbelalak. Tanpa memberi alasan pada Konan, Deidara langsung melesat pergi dari ruangan itu sembari berteriak "Bajuku tertinggal diloker! un" itu alasan.

Rasanya seperti mimpi! Ini seperti mimpi, HANYA MIMPI! Itu maunya Deidara, tapi kenyataan berkata tidak, karna Author lah yang memegang cerita. Bwahahahahaha!.

':_RhynthmQy_:'

Deidara P.O.V [on]

Aku bergegas mengganti pakaianku, merepotkan benar benar merepotkan. Rasanya aku ingin melarikan diri saja dari sini. Aku bodoh telah menyetujui taruhan gila itu harusnya aku tak usah ikut jika aku juga yang kalah. Denagn malasnya aku berjalan kelapangan, disana mereka telah berbaris.

"Hari ini kita latihan lari!" ujar Maito Sensei. 'hyaaaah~' aku mengela nafas.

Kini giliran ku berlari, secepatnya aku menyusuri jalan dan sampai di finish duluan mengalahkan beberapa perempuan dibelakangku, un. Mereka pun bersorak untukku, tapi tetap saja ini payah. Karna yang kukalahkan itukan perempuan, un! Jika aku di sekolah khusus cowok, mungkin saja aku yang paling terakhir mencapai finish. Mana dibilang Uke terkawaii, un .

Hm sepertinya ada yang kurang... setelah aku meraba raba tubuhku HAAA! Bolanya... menghilang~ un. Bola untuk mengganjal dadaku, yah. Ini idenya Nagato aku tak habis pikir untungnya bolanya kecil jadi tak terlalu repot. Ah ya kembali ke topik BOLANYA kalau tidak ditemukan! aku akan...

Memang jika dilihat dari jauh tak ada yang kurang dariku tapi jika ditabrak orang pasti bolanya mengempis. Jika itu terjadi... aku tak bisa membayangkannya lebih baik aku mati mengenaskan dibanding membayangkan itu.

"Hey. Ini bola siapa?" teriak Karin dari kejauhan.

Dengan begitu aku langsung berlari kearahnya untuk merebut bola itu sembari berkata "itu punyaku, un! Bola plastik warna merah crimson itu punyaku! un"

Setelah berada didekat perepuan yang bernama Karin itu. aku merampas bola yang dipegangnya "punyaku! Un. Bola...bola keberuntungan ku, un" ujarku meyakinkan Karin yang saat itu nampak mulai heran denganku. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, yayaya aku tau tingkahku saat ini aneh aku tau itu tapi ku abaikan saja, un.

Deidara P.O.V [Off]

q':_RhynthmQy_:'p

Masuk kelas dan belajar mulai. Kebetulan jamnya kosong aka Senseinya tidak masuk. Sehingga semunya memilih untuk melakukan aktivitas masing masing.

Sepertinya Deidara dan tiga temanya tengah ngobrol disudut kelas. [kebiasaan Author sama temen]

"Deidara, bagaimana kalau kami pergi kerumahmu hari ini?" tanya Karin pada Deidara.

"Iya. Ide bagus! Seminggu inikan kita tidak sibuk" sambung Shion.

"Hari ini tidak bisa. Lagi pula bukan hanya aku yang tinggal di apertemen itu, un" elak Deidara.

"Tak apa. Kami pun tak terganggu kok, ya tidak, teman teman?" ucap Konan.

"Sungguh, hari ini tidak bisa, un."

"Kalau begitu besok"

'Kenapa mereke begitu keras kepala, un' runtuk Deidara menghadapi tiga perempuan itu.

"Bagaimana pun kami akan datang besok" ditambah Konan bicara begitu.

"Ya sudahlah, un." Deidara mengalah, lelah melawan 1 banding 3. Ia mengeluarkan dompet warna merah yang pasti girly dan bermaksud memberi kartu namanya. Saat itu tak sengaja Konan melihat fotonya versi laki laki.

"Itu siapa? Deisora?" sumpah! Ia sangat tidak tahan dengan semua tekanan ini. Dari tadi pagi ia harus lelah mencari alasan dan sebagainya. 'Bunuh saja aku! un'

"hn" hingga itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Dei, sembari mengeluarkan kartu namanya. Tapi WAIT! Ia menariknya lagi. Ada apakah? Ia ingat jika dikartunya masih tertulis Gender: Male bukan Female! Untungnya dengan cepat masukan lagi dalam dompetnya.

"Ayo pulang! Kalian tidak dengar bell sudah berbunyi?"

Konan berdiri diikuti yang lain "Deidara. Mau pulang bereng tidak?"

"Aku sudah ada yang jemput, un. Mau ikut?"

"Setuju!" seru Konan

Keempatnya jalan bersama dari kelas sampai depan gerbang sekolah. Lalu dikejutkan oleh sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan berwajah stoic.

"Hy" sapanya dengan sebuket bunga lily ditangannya.

"Ha..Hy" balas Karin terbata bata lalu iris merahnya menoleh pada Shion seolah bertanya 'Apa kau kenal orang itu?' Shion hanya mengangkat bahu menandakan ia pula tak kenal.

"Siapa kau? un"

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi, siswa sekolah Gaoka High School khusus laki laki. Ini untuk mu" pemuda itu memberi sebuket bunga itu ke Deidara. Tentu! Deidara sangat tidak percaya, ia bahkan baru sehari menjadi perempuan jadi jadian, sudah ada yang menyukainya? Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"De..D-Deidara, un"

"Deidara? Seperti nama siswa sekolahku"

"Yang itu kakaknya, Deisora. Yang ini adik perempuannya yang bernama Deidara" jelas Shion

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi saja! Aku banyak unrusan, un" secepatnya Deidara melarikan diri dari lokasi mematikan itu[?] dan mencari dua temannya. Oh itu mereka, untunglah.

Terlihat Sasori menyunggingkan senyum pada sang pemuda cantik. Justru membuat Deidara cemberut diiringi deathglare level 7 nya.

"Semakin cantik saja kau" Nagato mencairkan suasana.

"Diam kau! Aku tersiksa tau! un"

"Itu kan deritamu" Sasori innocent

"APAAA?~ un"

"Hy"

Ketiganya menoleh. Oh itu Konan.

"Hy, namaku Nagato" Nagato langsung menyambar dan berbisik pada Sasori "yang ini bagianku ya."

"Dia pulang ikut kita, un" ujar Dei

Bibir Nagato tersenyum sumringah "Kebetulan! "

"Nagato. Kau bawa dia, dan aku bersama Dei" sambar Sasori

Tiba tiba wajah Nagato menatap Sasori penuh selidik yang mencurigakan. A'pa mungkin~.. 'ditemani senyum mistisnya.

"Apa?" jelas Sasori bertanya ketika Nagato terus memandangnya dengan tampang so mistis.

"Aku mengerti" tak tau masalah pemuda berambut merah sebahu itu menanggapi begitu.

Sedangkan Karin dan Shion mereka pulang bereng karena rumahnya dekat

.

':_Gender Switch_:'

.

"Ng~ a-ada yang salah? un" Deidara bertanya dengan gugupnya ketika Sasori terus terusan menatapnya. Malahnya Sasori makin mendekati wajahnya dan, dan... dan mengelus pipinya!

"Sasori no danna. Un, Apa yang kau..."

"S'ttt" pemuda itu mengisyaratkan untuk diam hal itu pula membuat dada Deidara berdebar debar bagai Matsuri yang baru meledak.

4cm saja lagi jaraknya. Blushing? Sudah pasti, wajah Deidara sudah bagai blush on berlebihan.

"Eh, Nagato sudah duluan,un!" segera ia mengalihkan topik

Sasori lalu kembali keposisi semula dan menginjak gas menyusul Nagato. Deidara dengan ragu bertanya "Kau, kenapa Danna? Un."

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau sangat cantik dengan pakaian perempuan" sahutnya tanpa menoleh

'APAAA!? Un.~'

|| To-Be+Continue=END [?] ||

.

.

Kapankah kisah yang sebenarnya dimulai? Aka rasa sukanya Sasori terhadap Deidara atau sebaliknya?

Dan juga Deidara berubah sikap menjadi 'Sesuatu' membuat 'sesuatu' menjadi 'sesuatu' padanya.

.

.

':_RhynthmQy_:'/ Kujyou SasoDei –Pyo! .


End file.
